Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie Isabelle McCullough is a main female character of The Vampire Diaries book series. She is an 18 year old human psychic girl (who is also said to be a witch) who is from the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie is the only person within the entire series to develop a deep, strong, tender and genuine relationship with Damon Salvatore. 'Physical Appearance' Physically, Bonnie is described as being a small, petite girl who is very innocent, vulnerable and fragile. Bonnie is described to be extremely pretty, very comely, fair and dainty in appearance. She has a classic, "avant-garde", and unconventional beauty. Bonnie is very small and petite, between 4'7" to 4'10" in height. Physique wise, Bonnie has a slim, petite frame. Her body is described to be somewhat diminutive and slightly underdeveloped in appearance (according to Damon), possessing a figure that is somewhere between that of a little girl and a young woman (Bonnie has an A cup bra size). She has very large, slightly wide set, childlike hazelish-brown eyes, which are almond shaped, with long, thick eyelashes. She has a small, cute heart-shaped face with a widow's peak and she has very soft, delicate, refined facial features. Bonnie has a small, straight and dainty nose, like that of a cherub angel. She has a very heartwarming, charming smile (Damon has referred to her smile as soulful and enchanting) and she has deeply defined dimples in both of her cheeks; giving her a cherubic, angelic and doll like appearance. Her complexion is very pale and fair (like that of snow, porcelain and swans) and her skin is smooth, opaque and translucent. Bonnie's skin is so fair that her veins and fjords are easily visible (Damon has taken significant notice of this). Although Bonnie is small in height, she has an exceptionally long and dainty neck like that of a ballerina in Swans Lake. Bonnie has long, luxuriously thick, strawberry-red gold hair, which is described as being softly curly (Bonnie's hair is straight; her hair is permed curly) and even slightly frizzy at times. Her red gold hair gives her the look of a 'fairy' or a 'pixie'. There is something innocent, pure, virginal, fresh, cherubic,'' angelic and childlike about her appearance. Bonnie is said to resemble a kitten—cute, small, innocent and fragile. Her physical appearance is described in The Return: Nightfall:'' "Bonnie, with her hair that was called something strawberry, but that looked simply as if it was on fire. Bonnie has the translucent skin, with the delicate violet fjords and estuaries of veins all over her throat and inner arms. Bonnie, who had lately taken to looking at him sideways with her large childlike eyes, big and brown, under lashes like stars." Another quote in The Struggle describes Bonnie's appearance: "Blinking, Elena brought a face into focus. It was small and heart-shaped, with fair, almost translucent skin, framed by masses of soft red curls. Wide brown eyes, with snowflakes caught in the lashes, stared worriedly into hers." Her appearance is also described in more detail in the short story Damon & Bonnie: After Hours: "The maiden, who was exceptionally dainty and pretty and had, to a vampire, the most exquisite feature of all, an exceptionally long and delicate column of a neck, was looking up at him soulfully. That was nice, that she was short. Damon didn’t care that much for tall girls because he wasn’t very tall himself. She also had—you couldn’t help notice—particularly large eyes in her small heart-shaped face, giving her the appearance of a kitten. They were clear brown eyes, with a dark ring at the outer rim of the iris, then a very light brown ring, as if light were shining through them in the middle, and then another dark ring around the pupil. Her hair was the color of a strawberry and curled softly all over her head in a way that made you think “pixie.” Altogether, she was a lovely little ornament, with fine blue veins in naturally translucent skin." Damon has described Bonnie's voice as charming, highly melodious and pleasant and he compares her voice to that of a nightingale, curlew and a songbird, hence why Damon has given her the nickname "Little Bird". 'Personality' Bonnie is described to be a sweet, bubbly, cheerful, likeable, charismatic, kind, and charming individual, but she is not considered to be overly bright or intelligent at the very beginning of the series. She is not an academic, scholarly person by any means and she does not take school very seriously at all. Bonnie starts off highly unsure about her identity and her future; who she is and what she really stands for. She is basically immature, naive, ditzy, childish, shallow, boy-obsessed, and insecure during the very beginning of the series. However, as the series progresses over a period of time, Bonnie begins to deeply develop, mature, deepen and evolve in many different ways, and she begins to get a much deeper and clearer understanding of who she really is. She becomes a more mature, stable, grounded, and strong-willed person as the series progresses. As well as developing as an individual, she also begins to develop very powerful, strong psychic powers and abilities (which are hereditary). She eventually dabbles and masters the art of witchcraft. Bonnie is a Wiccan and it has been hinted in the novels that Bonnie is not only a powerful psychic but that she has witch ancestry (according to Bonnie, her Scottish grandmother was a witch). Bonnie is stoically loyal, loving, kind, caring and fiercely protective and she will do absolutely anything for her friends, her family and the people she loves. She's a generous individual and she is always trying to lend a helping hand when it is most needed. Bonnie comes off as rather eccentric and "offbeat" and because of it, she is often highly misunderstood, even by her own friends. Bonnie is drawn to and attracted to the unusual and the bizarre and she appears to be the most unconventional out of everyone else. She is a highly adventurous, explorative and curious individual. In many ways, she is rather opposite of her best friend, Elena Gilbert. While Elena has a tendency to be more vain and selfish, Bonnie is more of a humble, selfless person. For the vast majority of Bonnie's life, Bonnie has always seemed to live in the shadows of Elena, her own best friend, and therefore, she has always felt like she is second best because of it. Although, Bonnie is not the overly competitive type in the way that Elena is and therefore, has felt absolutely no desire to try to compete with Elena in any way, due to the fact that Bonnie has always felt like she has lived in Elena's shadow. Bonnie is not the intense academic, scholarly type whatsoever but she has a habit of engaging her brain before her mouth. However, despite the fact that she is not an academic individual by nature, she is rather intelligent, sharp, quick and intellectual. She also possesses a rather off-beat sense of humour and she is known to provide much comic relief, especially in times of tense situations. Bonnie is extremely friendly, light-hearted, cheerful and charming, and therefore, all of her friends adore her because of it. Although, it has been seen throughout the series, that many of Bonnie's friends happen to treat Bonnie like she is a child and also, refuse to see her true and full potential as an individual. Because of this, Bonnie is highly misunderstood, even amongst her own inner circle of friends. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She has been childhood friends with Elena, Meredith and Matt since kindergarden and was close friends with former friend- turned-rival Caroline Forbes since the first grade. Bonnie gradually becomes very good friends with Stefan after Matt befriends him. Bonnie is extremely close to Elena (Elena considers Bonnie to be her very best friend), and she also has a very strong bond/friendship with Meredith as well (who also considers Bonnie to be her very best friend). Bonnie used to be friends with Caroline until she turned against Elena at the very beginning of their Senior year and until Caroline became ultra competitive, especially with Elena. Bonnie develops a strong dislike for Tyler Smallwood and although she initially finds him attractive because of shallow purposes, Bonnie has said that Tyler possesses an unbearable and intolerable personality. Bonnie develops a good, solid, platonic friendship with Stefan Salvatore. She initially finds Stefan attractive, romantic and very polite and she thinks that Stefan is a good-hearted individual with the best of intentions. Stefan has described Bonnie as the "fiery little pixie", giving the nickname to Bonnie with the implication that Bonnie is a passionate, spunky, and fiery individual. Damon has said that Bonnie can be stubborn, impractical and naive at times. Bonnie starts off as very dependent on other people, but as the series progresses, she becomes a much more independent, confident, and self-assured person and she also matures and grows up rather fast in the original trilogy, showing much spiritual growth. Bonnie has extremely strong, powerful psychic abilities. Her powers seem to become most vibrant, active, or heightened whenever she is in Damon's presence. She is able to feel Damon's Power clearly on a frequent basis and she is also able to sense what he is feeling and thinking (this is seen in Dark Reunion). Most of the time, Bonnie seems to act as an unwitting medium for helpful spirits, most notably the spirit of a witch named Honoria Fell, who several times attempts to aid the girls (Elena and Meredith) through Bonnie. Bonnie does not remember anything she says or does while she is in this condition because she basically goes into a catatonic state or a hypnotic trance. She also has occasional prophetic flashes, such as when she jokingly (but coincidentally) reads Elena's palm on the first day of school and comes up with a genuine prophecy that she would meet a dark, handsome but not imposingly tall stranger (the same day that Elena met Stefan Salvatore). Bonnie uses her powers in times of significant purpose. Because of her powers and abilities, Bonnie is seen to be the most purposeful, useful and highly resourceful individuals in the entire series. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in practicing the art of witchcraft (due to her witch ancestry), and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan (and later on, Damon) back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means through a dream sequence. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's unexpected return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's powers played any significant role in making this occur, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). As the series progressed, she slowly realizes that she is not as dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually intelligent and desperately needed by all of her friends. Even though Bonnie is known to be timid, fragile, delicate and vulnerable, she is significantly stronger and tougher (physically, mentally and emotionally) then she appears to be on the outside. Despite the fact that she can be rather naive and trusting at times, Bonnie is also rather sharp and challenging when she wants to be and she does possess a highly passionate, emotional nature, possibly more passionate then Elena. Bonnie is highly idealistic and she is a hopeless romantic. Although Bonnie's character generally appears to be light-hearted, Bonnie has an inherently dark streak within her personality; she is strongly drawn to the dangerous, unusual and unpredictable side of things. She is deeply fascinated with darkness, especially death and morbidity. Bonnie frequently talks about as well as romanticizes death, especially her own, and she constantly talks about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave. She also consistently talks about how romantically she might die. In the beginning, she is fickle in chasing after Stefan Salvatore, and then Matt Honeycutt throughout most of the series. By the end of the original series, however, Bonnie has become significantly more deep, mature, stable, and grounded; focusing on the important problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful contributions to the fight against a powerful, original vampire named Klaus. Bonnie, who is a highly strong psychic witch, is overwhelmed by the strength of her powers at times, and she attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success. She is sometimes very afraid of what she can and might do and is scared of her strong powers using her, instead of the other way around. As a psychic, Bonnie also has intense dreams, prophetic flashes, visions and predictions, which has sometimes caused her to pass out and become unconscious, due to its severe intensity at times. Bonnie has consistently been fickle when it comes to boys throughout her life. She has a tendency to consistently chase after boys for the hell of it and she doesn't take love or romance seriously. Because of this, she has been seen to be boy-crazy and unable to settle down with one particular guy for too long. Bonnie has had various boyfriends and none of them she has managed to take seriously or stick with. Because of Bonnie's immaturity regarding love, she seems to be highly fickle, flirtatious, coy and flighty when it comes to the opposite sex; unsure of what kind of guy she is really looking for or interested in. Bonnie is very idealistic, passionate and emotional when it comes to love and she is a hopeless romantic. In the beginning, she thought Stefan Salvatore was attractive, and she was very thankful to him when he saved her from an intense situation with the history teacher, Mr. Tanner. She also begins to develop some feelings for Matt Honeycutt, although Matt was still very much in love with Elena. Bonnie's relationship with Matt is highly platonic in nature. Matt has a brotherly relationship with Bonnie and he is quite protective of her (sometimes overly protective), especially when it comes to Damon. Bonnie has a deep, intense and complex connection and relationship with Damon Salvatore. There is an indescribable, electrifying, and magnetic bond/connection between Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie is described to be Damon's weak spot and Damon has a lot of indescribable inner tenderness for her. Their connection and relationship is known to be one of the most intriguing, unusual and interesting dynamics of the entire series (according to many readers), and their connection seems to be an intriguing combination of platonic, romantic, and sexual in nature; crossing a fine line between genuinely innocent or pure and intensely, dangerously passionate and erotic. Despite the fact that Damon and Bonnie have had many moments of deep tenderness and affection (Damon has kissed her many times throughout the course of the series), Damon and Bonnie have had a chaotic, tumultuous relationship sparingly throughout the series. Bonnie was the very first person whom Damon met immediately after arriving in Fells Church. She has frequently talked about how gorgeous and inhumanely beautiful Damon is (beyond his physical appearance). She has even admitted to herself that he is almost more gorgeous than Damon's younger brother, Stefan. She seems to be strongly, magnetically drawn to Damon for indescribable reasons but part of the reason is because he is mysterious and edgy with a bad boy image. She is also deeply, strongly fascinated by his dark, compelling and powerful aura, which often causes her psychic powers to react, heighten and intensify immensely. Bonnie deeply, strongly as well as unconditionally cares about Damon despite what anyone else thinks or says about him (including her own friends Elena, Meredith and Matt), and Damon has saved her life when she has been in trouble on many occasions throughout the course of the series, including unexpectedly before the original series began (After Hours). She frequently believes in Damon; believing that Damon is a good, kind-hearted, compassionate, affectionate and caring individual, despite him repeatedly trying to conceal it through committing incessant immoral acts. Bonnie strongly feels that underneath the cold, uncaring exterior that Damon puts up as a wall for self-preservation, that he is a kind, gentle, tender individual deep down within, who is simply highly misunderstood. She strongly believes in Damon regardless of the circumstances, even if Damon has treated her badly, due to his ego or selfish gratification. Bonnie was the very first individual to see Damon's deeply buried, inner humanity. Damon naturally and effortlessly brings out a significantly much stronger, deeper, passionate and mature individual/side out of Bonnie. Damon has managed to have a strong, yet silent impact on Bonnie's evolvement and personal development throughout the series. Because of Damon, Bonnie is able to see the world much differently then she did at the very beginning of the series (which was a highly idealistic, shallow view), and therefore, she has become much more mature, practical and much more aware of the world around her. Out of everyone in the series, Damon seems to be the one and only individual who sees Bonnie's true, ultimate and full potential as an individual and he sees her as a significantly strong, passionate and powerful young woman at the core of her being (though he still thinks of her as a woman-child at times), even though she appears to be very fragile and vulnerable on the outside. Damon and Bonnie have shared many deep, intense and meaningful moments together in the series, although many of these "special moments" in which they have shared together have not been revealed throughout the series and have been rather 'secretive' in nature (although the reason for this is not known). Damon is fiercely and strongly protective of Bonnie and he will do absolutely anything at all costs to protect her from harm and keep her safe. He is also very nurturing, tender and gentle with her, even though he won't admit his actions of affection towards her to himself. He seems to always be there for her whenever she's in trouble, or whenever she calls him for help. Bonnie seems to be the one person in the series who brings out the true human side in Damon naturally and effortlessly'';'' the'' caring, affectionate, compassionate, tender side of him —the 'true Damon', which is deeply hidden within his soul. It is highly apparent that Damon has a strong, indescribable soft spot and tenderness for Bonnie, although the exact reason for this is highly unexplained and unknown. In terms of outer personalities, Bonnie is the complete and total opposite of Damon in many ways. Bonnie has a lighter personality; Damon has a darker personality. Bonnie is more selfless and humble; Damon is more selfish, vain and proud. Bonnie is more weak, fragile and vulnerable; Damon is more dominant, powerful and strong. Bonnie is moral; Damon is immoral. Bonnie is more emotionally weak; Damon is more emotionally strong. Yet, despite the many differences in their outer personalities, Damon and Bonnie share a special, deep, strong affinity and bond with each other. Bonnie is frequently referred to in the novels, especially in The Return: Nightfall, as a maiden. Damon often thinks of her as a maiden because of her innocence, although she is the same age as Elena. In the novels, Damon often refers to her as a "woman-child". She is somewhat of a child and she faints constantly, as she lacks any control or self-restraint over her very strong psychic powers. Bonnie is considered to be very fragile and she can be easily frightened and overwhelmed, although she does become a significantly stronger individual as the series progresses. She is highly expansive and visionary, but she can be quite damsel-in-distress like. Bonnie has many, various nicknames throughout the series and most of them are nicknames in which Damon Salvatore has given her. Most of the given nicknames for Bonnie often refer to her hair colour. Bonnie is a feminine name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". The name also means "good". Bonnie has many nicknames which include 'Bon', 'Bon-Bon', 'The Little One', 'Sweet Bonnie' (coined by Shinichi), 'Pixie', 'Firebrand', 'Druid Priestess', 'Curlew', 'Songbird', 'The Redhead', 'Redhead', 'Strawberry-Haired Girl', 'Little Red-haired Girl' and 'Fiery Little Pixie' (coined by Stefan Salvatore). Aside from all of her usual nicknames, Damon Salvatore individually, has many nicknames he uses for Bonnie and he normally doesn't call her by her first name, although the reason for this is unknown. Damon's nicknames for Bonnie are notably highly affectionate and tender in nature and they also often refer to her hair-colour. Damon's many nicknames for Bonnie include Little Redbird (this is Damon's personal favourite nickname to call Bonnie), Redheaded Bird, Little Redhead, Little Witch, Redheaded Witch, Red-Haired Maiden, Red Songbird, Little Red-Haired Songbird, Little Bird, Baby Bird, Little Human, Human, Sleeping Maiden, Sweet Baby Bird, Sweet Red Bird, ''His ''Bird, ''His ''Bedraggled Little Bird, ''His Maiden, His ''Witch, The Redbird, Fiery Little Fury, Kitten, and Sweet Songbird Bonnie. 'Powers and Abilities' Bonnie possesses very strong, powerful psychic powers and abilities and because of this, she often becomes extremely overwhelmed by the actual strength and intensity of her own powers. Because of this, Bonnie frequently tries to suppress the true extent of the power and strength of her abilities as much as she can, but unfortunately, she doesn't have much success. Because Bonnie's powers are so overwhelmingly intense, this has caused Bonnie to pass out, faint or become unconscious many times throughout the series. Although, as the series progresses, Bonnie learns to control her psychic abilities all by herself without any help from anyone else. Bonnie puts these special psychic powers to use whenever she is doing something highly purposeful and useful and she often uses her powers to help her friends. Bonnie is possibly the most strong, powerful individual in the entire series alongside Damon, who is known to be one of the strongest and most powerful vampires residing on Earth. Here is a list of Bonnie's psychic powers and abilities: #'Spell Casting:' The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. #'Clairvoyance:' The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. #'Telepathy:' The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts. #'Empathy:' The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. #'Intuition:' The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. #'Aura Reading:' The ability to perceive all of the energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. #'Palm Reading:' The ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand. #'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. #'Astral Projection: The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world. The Awakening Bonnie is overjoyed when Elena returns from France and tries to demonstrate palm reading that her cousin taught her. She sees a mysterious dark stranger in Elena's future: not tall, but was once. Just as they were all about to enter the Robert E. Lee, their high school, a 911 Turbo drives up and a handsome foreigner gets out. While at lunch, Bonnie tells Elena that the new guy was an Italian, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie finds Stefan attractive and romantic, and is even grateful to him when he saved her from humiliation caused by their history teacher Mr. Tanner. However, Bonnie eventually encounters Damon Salvatore and finds herself intensely and irresistibly drawn to him, despite how dangerous he is. It is said that Damon shared a special moment with Bonnie at the Homecoming Dance. It was revealed that Bonnie was the first person Damon has met immediately after arriving in Fells Church. Bonnie also knew that Elena was in the graveyard, though she couldn't explain how. Meredith had her make a blood pact among the three of them; Bonnie and Meredith were to help Elena get Stefan. As they left, a strange power frightened them and they ran off. Bonnie went into a trance, saying: "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you." Bonnie snapped out of her trance and immediately ran off with Elena and Meredith to safety. The Struggle After Elena ran out of school, Bonnie helped Meredith find her and take her home. Elena was upset and resentful about how no one believed in Stefan's innocence. Bonnie and Meredith stayed with her for the night where Elena apologized to the girls. At Elena's request, Bonnie decided to help locate Stefan. Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts and translated what he thought himself: cold, alone, and thirst/hungry. She and the others sneaked out of the house and went to Wickery Bridge where Elena thought Stefan would be, but with a little help from Matt, they figured out Stefan was in a well at the Old Francher's Farm. They rescued an extremely weak Stefan and took him back to the boarding house where Elena had Bonnie call her sister Mary to check up on Stefan so he wouldn't have to go to a hospital. The Fury Bonnie was in mourning after Elena's death. She attended the funeral with the rest of the town, but was caught in another trance. Bonnie is happy to see Elena in Meredith `s House, she tells Matt and Vickie possibly be the Other Power, but Meredith says no. Bonnie decided to follow Alaric to know whether or not the other power. Bonnie tries to see who is the other power but can not see or read anything (a vessel with water and a candle), Meredith asks if it is possible to find and defeat the other power and Bonnie said yes but with a sacrifice. Then, Elena asks Bonnie to read her future, Bonnie says it's very short life line in her hand but Meredith says it is obvious after what happened but Elena is felt with a bad feeling. Dark Reunion Bonnie started keeping a diary, confessing her sorrows and worries since Elena's death. She was unhappy when Caroline decided to throw Meredith a surprise birthday party and was shocked to discover that it was on Meredith's real birthday than the one her family told everyone due to the fact it fell on the anniversary of her grandfather's attack. During the party, Bonnie told Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett, Caroline and Meredith that she had a dream of Elena and they decided to try and contact her with and Ouija board. They succeeded but Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to run, just as the lights went out. While trying to escape, they split up and a sweaty hand grabbed at Bonnie, causing her to panic, but when Sue started screaming, the night go worse when they found her dead, with everyone but Bonnie, Meredith and Matt suspecting Vickie. Bonnie and Meredith were questioned by the police, but neither had mentioned that they were in the living-room, which somehow Tyler Smallwood knew. Bonnie suspected him, but Meredith and Matt didn't think Tyler would have the brains. They figured out that Elena was calling for their help to stop this evil, to contact the one person she herself would have turned to: Stefan. They visited Honoria Fell's tomb and collected samples of Stefan's hair and blood to summon him. Bonnie managed to contact Stefan who was in Italy and once she mentioned Elena, they all knew he would turn up, which he did unexpected at school. Bonnie hid him until she got Meredith and Matt, and was as shocked as the rest of them when they realized that Damon had come with Stefan too. The Return: Nightfall After Elena's return to life, Bonnie, together with Matt and Meredith, decided to accompany Stefan in helping Elena adjust to living again as well as they could. They bring her clothes and other necessities that Stefan cannot help her with, as well as keeping the couple company whenever it was appropriate. One night, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt were driving in Matt's old truck. Matt wasn't paying much attention to the road ahead, and suddenly a red object is in front of the car and they crash into the side of the road. Huge branches coming from no-where held them trapped in the truck, lightly stabbing them all over. The truck was cold and they had no way of getting out. Bonnie decided to use her last bits of energy to channel Damon, since she supposed Stefan and Elena were already asleep. Damon responded to her call and found them, taking only Bonnie with him to where Stefan and Elena stayed. As Stefan went to see the two others, Damon put Bonnie in the tub of the house, took off her clothes and nursed her to the best of his abilities. The Return: Shadow Souls After Elena, Matt and Damon left, Bonnie and Meredith stayed in Fell's Church. The town itself was deeply affected by Shinichi and Misao leaving young girls in particular, possessed. Bonnie and Meredith knew about Caroline's pregnancy with Tyler Smallwood's child, but carrying a werewolf's babies, and being possessed by a malach was transforming her into a disgusting person, especially when Caroline reported Matt as the father. Bonnie and Meredith visited her, but she started to freak them out and they left as quickly as they could. They attempted to see her again (this time only Meredith going into the house) but whatever happened, Meredith's mouth was stuffed with slugs and worms that Caroline was eating. Meredith fled and dragged Bonnie with her, but stopped when she realized that Bonnie too was affected and had to admit CPR on her. When Matt returned, he gave the girls information about where Damon and Elena were and they immediately set off to find them. They found them in a motel where Elena was shocked and relieved to see them. Elena went with Bonnie and Meredith to their room and in her sleep, Bonnie brought up what Elena and Damon did the night before, something Elena wouldn't answer. Damon refused their company, but Bonnie and Meredith decided to go to the Dark Dimension and help rescue Stefan from his prison. Bonnie and Meredith were against the fact that they had to be Damon's slaved but eventually agreed when they knew Elena would crawl after Damon if she had to. Bonnie McCullough does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has a witch named Bonnie Bennett, who is based on her character. Although there are not many other similarities between the two characters, since the the two have rather different personalities and characterization. '''Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and a witch. Her ancestor is a very powerful witch named Ayana Bennett, the first Bennett witch and Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts—the town made famous for witches being hanged, but there weren't any burned at the stake between 1692 - 1693 due to the witch trials. Personality-wise, Bonnie is a charismatic, charming, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very wise and mature for her young age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She has strong morals, ethics and values and believes in doing the right thing, especially when it comes to her loved ones. This often makes her look like a judgmental individual from time to time, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know, especially towards vampires (since vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies). Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides good, honest advice. Bonnie is also strong-willed, independent, and she is rather spunky by nature. Like Damon, Bonnie often uses wit and sarcasm from time to time to cover up her weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Trivia * In the books, Bonnie has an unnamed cousin. In the series, Bonnie had a grandmother named Sheila Bennett but she died. Some time later, Bonnie meets Lucy Bennett (a distant cousin), who happens to be a witch just like her, except significantly more powerful, and who used to be a former "friend" of Katherine Pierce. * In the books Bonnie has a good relationship with Damon. In the series, however, the two tend to have fights and don't get along very often. (At one point, Bonnie actually tried to kill Damon for something that wasn't his fault, but was stopped by Elena.) Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychics Category:Novel Characters